


Draw me like one of your French girls

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [43]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anon Prompt, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Drawing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Riding, Smut, Titanic - Freeform, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, naked drawing, two prompts in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>xthatsclaudia said: ahh since I love your fics so much, imma ask for one too :D kinda dumb but I’ve been thinking about it lately: Ian always noticed mickey could draw but didn’t know how good it was until mandy tells mickey that ian’s birthday is in a week or something and mickey decides to draw ian something incredible for a bday gift!</p>
<p>anonymous said: Hi can you PLS write a story like the scene in titanic when jack was painting rose but Mickey and Ian and then it leads to stuff.. Love your fics btw!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw me like one of your French girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaudiaAbbySmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaAbbySmith/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt Claudia (and anon) and for the love! Decided to fuse the two since the drawing thing was the same. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!!! <3

“Whatcha doing?” Ian asked as he joined Mickey in the living room. 

 

He and Mickey were babysitting Liam and Yev at the Gallagher house. Fiona had work, Debbie was hanging out with Mandy and Svetlana, Carl was upstairs being grounded, Lip was at school, so the couple were on baby duty. Ian had gone through a rough few months, even the summer was kinda hard on them and the family, what with Ian being manic again and Carl getting sent to juvie for a few months. It’s been rough but they got through it all. Ian was on meds now and stable, and Carl was out of juvie and that’s why he was upstairs being grounded. Ian came downstairs from checking on him to make sure he hadn’t snuck out, and saw Mickey and Liam sitting on the living room floor. Yev was asleep in his makeshift bed on the sofa where Mickey could see him.

 

“Look!” Liam said from where he sat next to Mickey. He lifted a paper and waved it to Ian.

 

Ian sat on the other side of Liam so the young boy was in between them. He took the paper and looked over Liam’s drawing. It was a picture of Mickey, Ian, and himself. 

 

“This is great buddy, I’ll put it on the fridge,” Ian said ruffling the little boy’s hair.

 

“No! Put it on your fridge,” Liam said. He knew Ian didn’t live at home anymore since he didn’t see him every night before bed or every morning when he woke up. Ian had explained to him that he lived with Mickey now. 

 

“Okay,” Ian said with a big smile.

 

“Can I see now?” Liam asked turning to Mickey and poking his arm. 

 

Mickey looked to the little boy and said, “Yeah, I’m done.” 

 

“You drawing too, Mick?” Ian said teasingly.

 

Mickey flipped him off and Ian chuckled before looking down at the paper that Liam was holding of Mickey’s drawing.

 

“Shit, Mick…” Ian said.

 

Ian looked up to meet his boyfriends eyes but saw that Mickey was looking anywhere but at him.

 

Ian reached over and turned his head by his chin and said, “This is incredible.”

 

“Yeah! Can I keep it?!” Liam asked excitedly. Mickey had drawn a picture of the Gallagher backyard with Liam standing in the middle of it but it was extremely detailed and incredibly wonderful.

 

“Of course little man,” Mickey said. 

 

“Since when do you draw like that?” Ian asked.

 

Mickey shrugged and said, “Since always? I don’t know… I used to draw a lot when I was younger but haven’t really done it since.”

 

“You should keep a book or something and get back into it. It’s amazing,” Ian said in all honesty.

 

Mickey waved him off and got up to get Yev his bottle since he was up now. 

 

 

That was the first time Ian noticed Mickey’s talent. After that day he bought him a sketch book and stuff to draw with. Mickey took it but didn’t start drawing in it for a few weeks.

 

———

 

Mickey knew Ian loved his drawings. Ian bought him that book and the utensils, and every time he snuck a look at his drawings all he said were great things. So when Mandy brought up the idea he thought it could be a good idea.

 

“You know… Ian’s birthday is in a week,” Mandy not so subtly brought up.

 

“I know my boyfriends birthday, dumbass,” Mickey said back. They were sitting on the sofa just hanging out. Ian was in the kitchen cooking.

 

“Well, when I asked him what you were getting him he said he didn’t think you were…” Mandy said quietly so that Ian didn’t overhear them talking about him.

 

“I was thinking of something but I don’t know,” Mickey said.

 

“What is it?” Mandy prodded.

 

“He likes my drawings, I thought maybe I’d give him one,” Mickey said with a shrug.

 

“Why don’t you draw him? That’d be even better,” Mandy suggested.

 

Mickey thought it over but didn’t say anything else since Ian had called him over.

 

 

That night Mickey and Ian crawled under the covers and lay on their backs.

 

Mickey turned to face Ian and Ian sideways glanced at him being smiling. He knew something was on Mickey’s mind, he could tell. 

 

Mickey put his hand on Ian’s chest and started moving his index finger along Ian’s pecks. He watched his finger move over Ian’s skin as he said, “I was thinking, for your birthday. How would you like me to draw you?”

 

Ian turned his head to look at Mickey. He said, “You wanna draw me?”

 

Mickey looked up and met Ian’s eyes. He said, “If you want. I can always get you a real gift.”

 

Ian smiled at his boyfriend and said, “That is a real gift. If you let me keep the drawing. I’d love for you to draw me. Can I choose how I want to be drawn?” 

 

“Sure,” Mickey said with a half shrug.

 

“Okay,” Ian said being leaning forward and pecking Mickey on the lips. 

 

Mickey smiled when Ian pulled away from his quick peck. He leaned forward and kissed him. He deepened the kiss by moving his hand up Ian’s chest to the back of his head. Ian held on to him and kissed him just as passionately. These moments were their favourite. At night when everyone else was in bed and it was just the two of them. They’ve never had this before and it was already their favourite thing that they couldn’t live without. When they were apart for even one night they couldn’t sleep, so they tried very often to not be apart by bed time. They kissed for a bit before pulling apart and snuggling up close to each other and drifting off to sleep.

 

———

 

Mickey woke up the morning of Ian’s birthday before him. He sat up and rubbed his hand over his face. He glanced behind him to a still sleeping Ian. He looked so peaceful, he was beautiful. Mickey, very gently, caressed the side of Ian’s head with his hand, barely even touching him. 

 

Mickey moved on the bed and Ian shifted to lay on his back. _Perfect_ , Mickey thought.

 

Mickey moved over the bed to settle between Ian’s slightly open legs. He pushed them open a bit more and moved up his body. He left a trail of kisses up Ian’s legs to his thighs before he kissed the head of Ian’s dick. Ian’s dick twitched and was half hard before Mickey took him in his mouth. Mickey sucked until Ian was fully hard on his tongue. Mickey felt Ian’s hand run through his hair before gripping on. Someone was awake. He kept sucking and lapping at his boyfriends shaft. Ian started to thrust into Mickey’s mouth and Mickey let him. He moaned around his dick causing Ian to moan and thrust a little harder into Mickey’s mouth. Soon enough Ian was coming down Mickey’s throat. Mickey took it all and licked him clean when his orgasm subsided. 

 

Mickey kissed up Ian’s torso and chest before laying on top of him. Ian smiled at Mickey and kissed him on the lips, holding him to his body tight.

 

“Morning,” Ian mumbled against Mickey’s lips. 

 

“Happy birthday, firecrotch,” Mickey said with a shy smile.

 

“Thanks, babe,” Ian said. Mickey grimaced at the term of endearment and Ian laughed.

 

“Fine I won’t call you that, even though I’m sure you’d secretly love it,” Ian said with a smirk.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and pushed off of Ian. Ian chuckled but let him get off. 

 

“Come on, I’ll make you breakfast,” Mickey said as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and waited for Ian by the side of his bed.

 

Ian smiled and jumped off the bed. He put some shorts on and followed his boyfriend out to the kitchen.

 

Svetlana was up and sitting at the table with Yevgeny. She got up, hugged Ian, and sat back down without saying anything. 

 

Mickey looked at her, completely confused but decided not to say anything in fear she might start a fight. He hated fighting with her, mainly cause she never shut up. She could argue for days, she never let shit go. 

 

Ian smiled and sat down next to her and started playing with Yev’s toes and talking to him. Mickey cooked pancakes and then they ate all together. Mandy joined in at some point and hugged Ian way tighter than Mickey liked. 

 

———

 

After breakfast Ian and Mickey went to their room.

 

“I told everyone to leave the house until tonight for my birthday. Fiona wants us all over for dinner and a party. Mandy said she had work until seven anyway, and Svetlana said she’d go to Fiona’s with Yev soon to help Fiona out with cooking and all that. So we have the house to ourselves until like seven-ish,” Ian said going to stand in front of Mickey. He reached out and put his hands on Mickey’s waist and pulled him flush against him.

 

“Good cause I’m gonna need a while to draw you,” Mickey said with a smirk.

 

Ian pouted. Actually pouted. Mickey rolled his eyes and pulled his head down so he could kiss him. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” Mickey said against his lips.

 

“An idiot you love,” Ian murmured against his lips. 

 

Mickey pulled away and looked Ian in the eyes. He said, “Way too much.”

 

Ian smiled and pecked Mickey on the lips. 

 

“Let me go check that everyone’s gone and you can start drawing me,” Ian said. Before Mickey could ask why everyone needed to be gone for that Ian was already out of the room.

 

Mickey sat on the bed and took a cigarette out of his pack that was on the bedside table. He went over to the window and started smoking it. 

 

“Mickey…” Ian said from behind him.

 

“What? I’m smoking out the window,” Mickey said as he exhaled.

 

“You can go outside,” Ian pointed out.

 

“It’s getting colder and I don’t feel like it,” Mickey said.

 

“Fine just don’t get any of that in here, hold it out the window too,” Ian said pointing to the cigarette. He had quit smoking when he got his meds straightened out.

 

Ian sat on the bed and waited for Mickey to finish.

 

Mickey threw the cigarette out the window and looked to Ian.

 

“Grab your drawing stuff and follow me,” Ian said getting up and heading toward the door.

 

They went out to the living room. 

 

“I locked the doors just in case anyone barged right in,” Ian said. He went to the sofa and dropped his shorts before laying naked on the sofa.

 

“Not that I’m complaining but why the fuck are you naked?” Mickey asked standing by the sofa.

 

Ian looked up at Mickey from where he lay and said, “Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls.” 

 

Mickey started to laugh and Ian couldn’t help but laugh too. 

 

“You’re fucking ridiculous. You seriously going all Titanic on me?” Mickey asked.

 

“C’mon you know you wanna draw me like this,” Ian said looking Mickey in the eyes.

 

Mickey put his stuff down and went over to Ian. He said, “Lay on your back but shift slightly to face me. Okay now, put your left arm above your head. Prop your right elbow up and place your hand under your chin but not like your thinking of something important or some shit. And have your right leg laying flat but push your knee out, and prop your left leg up.”

 

Ian did as he was told. Ian laying on his right side, and turned slightly to face forward where Mickey would be sitting. Mickey took a chair and sat down with his book and pencils.

 

“Try not to move,” Mickey said before he got started. Ian half smiled at him and that’s the smile Mickey wanted to draw. So that’s what he started with. Mickey drew his face, every detail, down to his freckles. He moved downwards; drawing his neck, his chest, his torso, his right arm that was placed above his head. He drew his abs and that delicious v-line. 

 

Mickey never really sat there for a long time and just looked at Ian’s body. He knew it was spectacular but he never looked at every detail. He was getting hard in his sweatpants and it was getting hard to concentrate. He kept drawing though and when he got to Ian’s dick he saw that he was just as turned on as Mickey was.

 

Mickey starred at Ian’s hard dick for a little longer than he should have.

 

“Mick,” Ian breathed out causing Mickey to look at his face.

 

“Don’t move,” Mickey warned. 

 

Ian sighed but did as he was told. Mickey went back to drawing. He drew Ian’s dick as it was, hard as a rock.

 

 

Ian couldn’t take Mickey drawing him. He was rock hard since Mickey started drawing him. Mickey was paying so much attention to his features, to his body, he started to feel insecure. But when he saw Mickey shift in his seat and try to adjust himself in his pants he knew Mickey was just as hard. It was impossible to stay still when all Ian wanted was to fuck Mickey raw. 

 

Mickey continued for a bit longer to draw him. It had been about two hours and then Mickey stopped.

 

“Are you done?” Ian asked.

 

“Yeah you can move,” Mickey said, “I just need to shade some stuff though.”

 

“After,” Ian said. He walked over to Mickey and put the book on the table without looking at it.

 

Ian pulled Mickey up and kissed him hard on the mouth, pushing himself as close as possible to the shorter man. Mickey’s hands ran up Ian’s back and Ian lifted Mickey up. 

 

Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist and let him carry him. Ian brought him to their bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him out of habit.

 

He let Mickey go, plopping him down onto the bed. He was on him instantly. Mickey hastily pulled his pants off and then they were both naked. Ian started sucking a mark into Mickey’s neck. A deep purple bruise formed instantly against the pale, white skin.

 

Ian pulled off of Mickey’s skin and grabbed the lube out of the nightstand. He slicked his fingers up and inserted two into Mickey’s hole instantly. 

 

Mickey moaned out and started to rock into Ian’s hand. Mickey latched onto Ian’s neck, making his own mark on his skin. Ian continued to fuck him with his fingers until Mickey pulled his lips away from his neck. 

 

Ian slicked himself up and slammed into Mickey. They both moaned out loudly at the contact. Ian continued to fuck Mickey hard and Mickey made all these noises that just made Ian fuck him harder.

 

“ _Fuck, Ian, there, there,”_ Mickey moaned out when Ian fucked right into the right spot.

 

He kept up his hard thrusts into his boyfriend and Mickey met every single one of them. Mickey pulled Ian’s face down and kissed him hard on the mouth.

 

Ian moaned into Mickey’s mouth. They were barely kissing, just breathing the same air as they fucked each other.

 

“Ah, fuck, Mick. You feel so good, _Jesus_ ,” Ian moaned in Mickey’s ear before biting down on his earlobe. “So fucking good,” Ian continued.

 

Mickey got even harder and grabbed hold of his neglected cock. He stroked it at the same pace Ian was fucking him. 

 

Ian looked at him, watched him as he jerked himself off while Ian was fucking him.

 

“You look so good, so fucking good,” Ian praised.

 

Mickey moaned out. He let go of his dick and turned them around so he could ride Ian.

 

They both moaned out at the different position which was making Ian go deeper than before. 

 

Mickey rode Ian. Ian grabbed hold of Mickey’s hips and fucked up into him as Mickey slammed down.

 

Mickey grabbed his dick again to resume his strokes. 

 

“ _Fuck_ , you look even better now,” Ian said gripping onto Mickey’s hips, leaving small bruises in his pale skin. 

 

Mickey moaned out as he continued to slam down onto Ian and stroke his dick. He couldn’t hold it anymore. He came hard in his hand with his head thrown back, and his back arched. 

 

A couple thrusts later and Ian came hard into Mickey. Mickey pulled off of Ian and lay spent next to him. They lay next to each other trying to catch their breaths before Ian grabbed a kleenex and handed it to Mickey. They cleaned themselves off and Ian turned to face Mickey.

 

“I love you so much,” Ian said running his hand over Mickey’s hair.

 

“Love you too,” Mickey said turning to smile at Ian. 

 

Ian ran his finger along Mickey’s chest in soothing motions.

 

After a little while Mickey turned to Ian and said, “I’m gonna make us some food.”

 

“No, it’s okay. I’ll go pick us up something. You can finish up the drawing while I’m gone,” Ian said.

 

“Okay,” Mickey said back. Ian pecked him on the lips before hopping off the bed. They got up and got dressed. Well not really dressed. Mickey threw on his sweats again and Ian put on a t-shirt and track pants before heading out.

 

Mickey went back to the drawing to finish it up. He shaded it where it needed shading, and fixed up any imperfections. When it was done it was flawless. It was hardly as good as Ian himself but it came really close to it.

 

 

Ian came back with some burgers and fries and they ate together on the sofa watching whatever was on TV. 

 

When they finished Mickey gave him the drawing. Ian took it and grinned down at it. 

 

“This is fucking amazing, Mick,” Ian said looking up from the drawing to the man who drew it.

 

“You like it?” Mickey asked, suddenly super insecure.

 

“Like it? I fucking love it. It’s incredible. I’m so proud of you, you really have a gift,” Ian praised him. 

 

Mickey blushed and shrugged a shoulder. He mumbled out a “thanks”.

 

Ian put the drawing down and grabbed onto Mickey’s hips. He pulled him flush against him, lifted his chin up, and kissed him deeply.

 

“This is the most loving gift I’ve ever received. And the most thoughtful. I love it, and I love you,” Ian said before pecking him on the lips.

 

“I love you, so much. I don’t think the drawing does you any justice,” Mickey admitted.

 

“You saying I’m better looking in person?” Ian teased.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and smiled, “You’re a fucking dork. But a hot dork.”

 

Ian laughed and said, “So are you.”

 

“I’m not a dork,” Mickey protested.

 

Ian chuckled and pulled him in for another kiss. He said, “You’re definitely a dork… but you’re my dork.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/  
> I'm not taking any more prompts for the time being, I'm gonna finish up those that are STILL waiting on me, I know I take so long, I'm sorry! and I am trying to update my multi-chpt fics best I can. Please have patience dolls <3


End file.
